Losing Adam
by Hecate4
Summary: Joan and Adam are still kept apart by the numerous boundaries that surround them. Just as they start to get somewhere something goes wrong and God has a lot to answer for.
1. Janeium

> > > > **Losing Adam**  
  
Summary: Joan and Adam are still kept apart by the numerous boundaries that surround them. Just as they start to get somewhere Adam is taken from Joan and God has a lot to answer for. Rating: Pg – I intend on keeping things nice and clean, I wouldn't want to ruin the way it is on T.V!
>>>> 
>>>> Disclaimer: You know the drill kiddies, I own none of this, it could be said that I own the sub plot that I am creating but lets not go there!
>>>> 
>>>> A/N This is my first Joan of Arcadia fanfic, so I would love to hear what you guys think of it. Also I want to apologise for my bad spelling of names etc. It takes a while for me to grasp the swing of spellings! Also I am on a computer that has no Internet connection so I have no way of finding out details! Anyway.... on with the story...  
  
**Janeium  
**  
Joan slowly walked down the corridors of Arcadia high dreading the boredom the AP chemistry bought. She looked around for a distraction, anything. Her footsteps echoed around the partially empty hall, only a few stragglers were left.
>>>> 
>>>> "Joan, where the hell have you been? I thought I was gonna be stuck with Rove and lord of the Geeks over there" Grace jerked her head in Luke's direction.
>>>> 
>>>> "I take that as a personal attack, just because I have a scientific mind doesn't mean I'm a geek, I just have talents you wish you had" Luke retorted.
>>>> 
>>>> "Bite me geekus"
>>>> 
>>>> "Is that even a real word?" "Is that even relevant?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Oh big words for you there"
>>>> 
>>>> "Will the pair of you quit it, you're driving me nuts" Joan groaned as the two continued to bicker.
>>>> 
>>>> "Hey Jane, how are you?" Adam timidly asked. He wasn't sure if she would brush him off. She had been a weird with him ever since he got with Iris, he hoped that it was because she liked him but he wasn't sure. His self- confidence was shot after their first kiss.
>>>> 
>>>> "Oh I'm peachy, how are things with beloved Iris. Still going strong? Or have you decided to go your separate ways, hers being ohhh I don't know, Africa or somewhere?" Joan spoke with a hint of hope.
>>>> 
>>>> "No no, thing's are fine, we're still together, Jane you know this could be solved so easily" Adam looked meaningfully at Jane as Grace decided to join the conversation.
>>>> 
>>>> "Greek brain gave up, he ran out of insults, he lasted longer than usual but I think he felt he was getting too mean. But the worst he gave were one's I don't actually get, something about atomic atoms?" Grace loosely shrugged her shoulders as she turned to face their teacher.
>>>> 
>>>> "Is everyone is actually ready to start now? We shall begin. Ms Giradi are you paying attention or are you just staring aimlessly into space?" Her lighthearted voice came from the front of the class. Once she saw she had Joan's attention she carried on. "I would like you all to get into pairs for today's lesson, we shall be testing the properties of 3 mystery metals."
>>>> 
>>>> "Hey Jane, will you be my partner?" Adam asked apprehensively, he was rewarded with a smile and nod from Joan as she moved to sit next to him.
>>>> 
>>>> "Jeez thanks, Rove, ditch me then!" Grace skulked off to join Luke.
>>>> 
>>>> Grace wasn't really peeved at Rove and Joan; in fact she hoped they would finally get together because it was driving her crackers. They blatantly liked each other; they had a special bond that was beyond friendship and romance, it was a link that seemed as though fate wanted them together. And Fate usually got it's own way.
>>>> 
>>>> "So, what do we recon this first mystery metal is?" Joan looked at her chart and the simultaneous tests for metals, non-metals and noble gases. Her eyes glazed over as she read them. "These don't seem fun, we've done these tests a million times."
>>>> 
>>>> "I don't think that's possible Jane. Well if you're so bored with the usual metals then lets make up our own metals and their properties. We shall call mystery metal number 1: Janeium. Janeium; its peculiar exterior hides it's true qualities, which, can be seen once you get past the surface." He paused as he swallowed and then carried on with his analysis. "This metal is beautiful both on the inside and outside, which is strong and amazing. This is a highly coveted metal because, because..." Adam stammered slightly as he lifted his gentle gaze to Joan's." Because it is unique and one of the most precious things that God created"
>>>> 
>>>> The whole world seemed to stand still as they locked eyes in a silent tryst which could never be communicated in words, as it would never convey it's meaning. Joan did not know how much time had passed, for all she knew it could have been seconds, maybe minutes.
>>>> 
>>>> Adam was transfixed with Joan's eyes, her beauty emanating from her being. He wasn't always such a poet or meaningful person but he had his moments, and this sure as hell was on of them. He couldn't remember the last time he had met someone who had such a unpredictable character, who loved with the best of them and cried with the worst. Just when he thought he knew her she would open up another level of her character to him. It was that moment when he looked in her eyes that he loved her. No matter what happened from now on no one could take that away from him.
>>>> 
>>>> "Earth to Rove...can anyone hear me.... Giradi.... This is NASA...." Grace interrupted them and they were torn from their moment.
>>>> 
>>>> Joan blushed slightly as she turned to Grace and Adam smiled a secret smile. Grace may have interrupted but she had not ruined it.
>>>> 
>>>> "Err Joan, I need a lift home after school, mum said you would be willing to and if you weren't to remind you that you haven't been a model daughter and this would help show you are." Luke rambled on. "I'll meet you at the usual place, Joan are you even listening to me? Hello? And she wonders why our parents send us to therapy. No one ever listens to me. I'm just the smart kid who has nothing to constructive to say...."
>>>> 
>>>> Joan turned round to face Luke in a confused daze. "Yeah I herd you dweeb, and we do listen, we just don't always show it. See ya" And with that Joan sauntered off down the corridors accompanied by Adam, Grace and a highly unwelcome Iris.
>>>> 
>>>> "So A, what did you get up to in AP Chem.?" Iris draped her self unceremoniously around Adam as they walked to the exit that leads to the front of the school.
>>>> 
>>>> "We discovered new metal. Absolutely amazing. Wouldn't you say Jane?" Adam smiled knowingly as Joan as they exited the school.
>>>> 
>>>> "Oh absolutely. Brightened up my day."
>>>> 
>>>> The four teens made their way through the double doors that swung open. Slowly the doors began closing once they had passed through them. The doors sat silently waiting to be used again.
>>>> 
>>>> #
>>>> 
>>>> Please read and review and let me know what you think puppy eyes pwease!
>>>> 
>>>> Freaky T x x x


	2. God has spoken

> > > > Ok well I hope like the first chapter, at this moment in time I am sitting up in bed on my laptop tapping away trying to get this story going. I'm getting lost n the world of Arcadia, and the forbidden love between Joan and Adam. Forbidden at the moment while Adam is still going out with Iris. Hmmm I feel a need to mention the goo goo dolls song Iris, if you haven't heard it then you must listen to it. It's amazing. Any way enough of my ramblings. Back to the story!  
  
Summary: Joan and Adam are still kept apart by the numerous boundaries that surround them. Just as they start to get somewhere Adam is taken from Joan and God has a lot to answer for.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I would really like to own Adam but unfortunately there is this thing called free will which entitles him to live freely sigh one can hope.  
  
On with the story...  
  
**God has spoken  
**  
"Joan, not that I'm being ungrateful or anything for the ride home but isn't this the wrong way?" Luke swivelled his head round in the different directions trying to figure out where they were and where they were heading.  
  
"I know Luke, I have no idea where we are, I followed the signs that diverted the traffic and this is where it lead us." Joan gave a sigh of defeat. "I can't help but notice that..."  
  
"We're the only ones that have followed the divert? I noticed that too." Luke finished the sentence. "Maybe it was a prank?"  
  
They both jumped a mile high when someone tapped on the window. A policeman with a sombre expression stood waiting for Joan to wind down her window. Slowly she did so, but not before Luke managed to warn her that he might be dodgy.  
  
"Good evening mam' I couldn't help but notice you seem lost." He removed his hat and flicked his fringe back out of his eyes. He was middle aged and still had his looks; even though he appeared to be slightly tired Joan just assumed that's what working nights as a uniformed cop were like.  
  
"Yeah, I followed the road signs and it lead me here, I have no idea where it is and how to get home."  
  
"A lot of people follow the wrong signs and they get taken to the wrong place. Take Adam for instant, when you first kissed he thought you wanted a relationship, when you wasn't ready for one. That was the wrong sign but things have recovered and you found the right path."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, God?!? What are you doing here?" Joan's eyes darted to Luke who appeared to be busy fiddling with the car radio, trying to pick up a decent station rather than the crap they had picked up. "Why are you approaching me here? In the middle of no where, what could you possibly gain from talking to me here?" Her fingers gripped the steering wheel and her knuckles turned white with the pressure.  
  
"Joan, God works in mysterious way, you should know that. Also if you continue to grasp that steering wheel I could interpret that as a act of hostility." God raised his eyebrow and looked accusingly at Joan.  
  
"Don't even go there. You have caused enough stress as it is! So, what's today's cryptic message? What do I have to do next in your twisted game on earth?"  
  
"Kevin's been having troubles with his love life, I think it's time you showed an interest in it. Observation is highly underrated. Look out for the distress signals that you haven't noticed. Now if you go straight ahead, turn left then carry on for about a half a mile you should find your self in a more familiar surrounding. Drive safely" He turned to walk away leave Joan in a whole world of confusion.  
  
"You can't just walk away from that, you need to explain this one to me. You have no right to come into people's lives and disrupt them without explanations. Maybe people would believe in you more if you weren't so disruptive!" Joan shouted to the retreating back of the policeman.  
  
"Joan, calm down, are you trying to get into trouble? No one believes in it any more" Luke had finished fiddling with the radio and was facing Joan.  
  
"What do you mean? No one believes in him?" Joan was shocked that Luke may have guessed whom she was talking about.  
  
"Not just him. The police system. Not many people believe in it anymore. Now lets get driving so we can get home before mum." Joan put her foot on the gas and the car rumbled back into life. Carrying on down the road.  
  
Joan had a mission. But first, she had to figure it out...
>>>> 
>>>> #
>>>> 
>>>> Wow that was rather short, i promise the next chapter will be longer!! Please read and review!!!!
>>>> 
>>>> Freaky T x x x


	3. So, Kevin, How's you love life?

> Well, I'm finally updating! Sorry it's taken so long but I have been rather restless and have been only able to write one-shot fanfics, which give instant satisfaction! Anyways... back to the story. Oh also, yes I am British!!!  
  
Summary: Joan and Adam are still kept apart by the numerous boundaries that surround them. Just as they start to get somewhere Adam is taken from Joan and God has a lot to answer for.  
  
Disclaimer: Ohhh de ja vu! I own nothing I'm afraid. Sulks  
  
**So...Kevin... How is your love life?**  
  
Kevin made his way into the kitchen earlier than usual and was surprised to find Joan sitting at the breakfast table buttering some toast.  
  
"Hey Joan, what are you doing up so early? I thought it was more your style to roll out of bed late then leave before you eat breakfast?" Kevin's amused tone startled Joan, as she did not hear him enter the room.  
  
"Oh hey, well actually I couldn't sleep, had way too many thoughts to process."  
  
"Wow, that almost sounded deep, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing and everything, you know what it's like. How about you, how is your life?" Joan decided she would ease her self into conversation with Kevin about him and then slyly slip in a comment about his love life.  
  
"Oh you know, the life of a cripple is absolutely riveting." His sarcasm kicked in.  
  
"Kevin, you can talk to me you know, you don't have to put on your sarcastic 'I don't give a dam' act when you talk to me. Mum and Dad may accept it but I don't. You should know that." Joan sounded slightly hurt at his reaction.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Joan, I'm just too used to give that reply to people. Life is ok; I mean work's going well, I'm settling into my job and interacting with people. I'm finding sports fun again, I never thought I would after the accident but I'm coping. I've made friends with other people in my situation which is quite helpful and also comforting."  
  
"And what about your love life? Is there anyone in particular?" She said in a would-be casual manor had Kevin not know her well.  
  
"Where is this leading? Why the sudden interest?" Suspicion filled him as he wheeled closer to Joan with a glass of juice in his hand.  
  
"I'm just curious, you know, I want to know whether my brother is seeing girls and whether I'm likely to you know, become an aunt or something."  
  
Kevin laughed as he stopped at the head of the table. "No Joan, there is no girl in my life, and don't expect to become and aunt anytime soon!"  
  
Joan smiled at Kevin and decided that she would drop it for now.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Luke and Joan entered the school's main entrance in a hurry, as they were late again for school. Joan had taken longer to get ready than she usually did due to an unknown reason to Luke. Even though Joan had gotten up early she had fluffed around with what to wear.  
  
(A/N Coz I'm British I have no idea about how the American school system works so just go along with what I write!)  
  
Just as Joan reached her locker the bell went to signify the beginning of school. She dashed off to the English room with Luke in toe. They both took their seats in their own circle of friends.  
  
"Yo Jane" Adam smiled as she sat down.  
  
"Hey Adam, Grace" She gave Grace a nudge as she pulled out her 'Of Mice and Men' novel by John Steinbeck.  
  
"Why do we need to know about pre 1940 ranch workers? Really, I mean what is the point? And this Lennie Guy, he's got a few screws loose, I'll tell you that." Grace mumbled as she randomly flicked through her novel.  
  
"It's about more than that, it's about getting across the meaning of loneliness and it portrays hopes and dreams and how easily they are shattered." Joan was surprised at her own outbreak in response to Grace.  
  
"Nicely said Joan, it's nice to see that this novel reaches out to people and that you understand it's meaning." Miss Prior, the English teacher said as she passed the group.  
  
Adam looked at Joan with awe; he loved that she could get so passionate about something. It was another thing he loved about her. It also amused him that she was shocked with her outburst. It was intriguing that she never knew her own passion.  
  
Grace pulled a face at Joan and then stuck her tongue out as she returned her glaze to the novel in question.  
  
"I never knew you liked reading Jane." Adam whispered to Joan as not to disrupt the lesson. "I learn a new thing about you everyday and I love that" They both smiled at each other as Miss Prior began the lesson.  
  
---------------  
  
A/N Heya guys! Sorry it's so short but I'm so tired and I want to get this posted in the morning! I hope you guys review even though it's a rubbish chapter!!!  
  
Freaky T x x x x


End file.
